Dirty Dancer
by kaykaybear1211
Summary: Sasunaru au songfic. Based on the songs Often and High for this both by The Weeknd. Naruto is a dancer and sasuke is his client. Contains major yaoi! Disclaimer I don't own the characters nor the songs used.


Sasuke wiped his sweaty palms on the thighs of his jeans as he watched the blonde dance in front of him. The blonde was swinging his hips with the beat of the music while singing the lyrics to him. {Naruto is dancing to the song often by the weeknd} He was in a trance from watching him while hearing his melodious voice sing to him as though it was only sasuke and him in the bar. His eyes snapped to the mesmerizing ocean blue of the blonde as said dancer teasingly trailed his nails along sasuke's chest. His eyes held mirth in them as he slowly got closer to sasuke and started to rub his lithe frame, that was only covered by a teasing lace teddy with matching shorts which barely covered his perky bum, sasuke sucked in a sharp breath as the blonde suddenly turned to give sasuke a view of his back. His movements flowed together gracefully and seamlessly as he slowly lowered his body to the ground in a kneeling position.

He sat on the back of his calves as he grinded his hips showing sasuke an enticing view of his rump. Sasuke groaned audibly at the blondes movements as they made his pants all the more tighter. The blonde slowly spun around to face the raven to give him a frontal view. Sasuke growled as he could see the blondes perky pink nipples through the white lace of his teddy and the noticeable bulge in the front of his shorts. He desperately wished he could touch the flushed fox. He almost sighed in relief as the blonde slowly stopped grinding only to moan at the sight of the blonde crawling towards him on his hands and knees.

He gulped as the blonde was finally in front of him. The blonde smiled at him sexily as he slowly trailed his hands up his thighs. Sasuke opened his legs more to give him more access to touch him. He hissed as the blonde raked his nails along his inner thighs up to his bulge to just brush along it and then back down to his inner thighs once more. The blonde leaned forward to trail his hands up and under sasukes silk shirt causing his chest to brush along his lap. Sasuke groaned heartily as the blondes fingers brushed his nipples. He moaned in disappointment as the blonde retracted his hands. He was overjoyed when the blonde finally straddled his lap. He shivered as the blonde placed feather light kisses along the column of his throat. The blonde nibbled lightly on the cartilage of his ear as he started grinding down on sasukes erection causing him to buck up into the blonde aching for more friction. He moaned as the blonde chuckled breathlessly in his ear, "Excited big boy?" Sasukes only reasponse was to grab the blondes hips as he grinded up into him causing the vixen to moan into sasuke's ear as he tugged at sasukes hair. The blonde used his hands in sasukes hair as leverage to bend sasuke's head back as he nipped as licked at his neck. Sasuke growled harshly as the blonde found a very sensitive spot on his neck. The blonde left one last kiss on the thoroughly ravished spot before he went back to the ravens ear "You think you could handle around about with me big boy?" Sasuke just grabbed the blondes ass and bucked up as he groaned in the blondes ear "Yeah, I think I could handle you the question is could you handle me?" The blonde moaned wantonly as he quickly got off the ravens lap and grasped his hand.

Sasuke licked his lips as he watched the blonde in front of him. The blonde lead him to a room in the back it was decorated in lavish blacks and reds. The blonde quickly locked the door. "Sit on the bed and enjoy, cause your going to be on the ride of your life big boy." Said the blonde in a sultry voice as he walked towards a stereo in the corner of the room. The raven hurriedly slipped off his shoes as he followed the blondes orders. The blonde found the song he was looking for. {Now listen to high for this by the weeknd} The blonde faced sasuke as the song started he started slowly trailing his hands up his chest while swaying his hips to the beat giving a teasing peak of a bellybutton piercing. The silver contrasting sharply with the golden tan of the blondes complexion. He continued to walk towards the raven. Sasuke gulped in anticipation as he leaned his back against the headboard. The blonde quickly climbed on to the bed and moved to once again straddle the raven who groaned in appreciation as his bum settled on top of his thighs to rub teasingly on his bulge.

The blonde quickly raised his head to kiss the raven. Sasuke quickly took over the kiss and gained entrance to the blondes mouth he moaned at his flavor he tasted like the nectar from a honeysuckle. The blonde moaned in approval as sasuke brought the tongue play into his mouth. The blonde quickly grew addicted to the ravens flavor of cinnamon. The blonde broke the kiss as his lungs started to beg for oxygen he gazed at sasuke whose eyes were half lidded in pleasure. Sasuke groaned as the blonde made his way back to his ear to sing the lyrics of the song to him in a breathy moan.

"You don't know what's in store, but you know what you're here for." He punctuated his words with a grind down on to his erection."Close your eyes lay yourself beside me." He whispered as he rubbed his lips along mine. He placed my hands on his ass as he moaned out the next set of lyrics, "Ohh,hold tight for this ride." I squeezed and molded his ass in my hands as I ground my erection into those mounds wishing I could slide my erection between them. He pressed his ass more into my hand moaning in delight at my actions."We don't need no protection." He winked at me as he sang the lyrics while he leaned to the nightstand and rifled through the drawers and retrieved a bottle of lube and a few condoms he placed the items on the bed. I tugged at his hair as he latched on to my neck biting at the spot from earlier he gasped out, " Come on love,we don't need attention." I growled and quickly tugged him down to me using his hair as I bit and sucked at his bottom lip as he groaned from my rough treatment. I ravished his mouth as the chorus played.I trailed my hands under his teddy to the small of his back and brought them around to the front of his chest. He ripped his lips away from mine as I brushed his piercing he leaned toward my ear and said in a breathless laugh, " Take it off,you want it off." I pushed the teddy up only pausing my haste to circle my finger tips around his nipples, he moaned softly at the feather like touches. The blonde giggled as I threw the top over our heads. I groaned at the sight of the blonde.

His eyes half lidded and darkened with lust, face flushed and lips swollen. His chest heaving, making his hardened peaks stand out even more. The light muscles on his stomach contracting with my touch, the silver of his piercing adding a certain edge to the movement. His light golden happy trail leading to his white lace shorts hugging his erection and ass in just the right way. His long smooth legs on either side of my hips positioning himself just right on my erection. Causing me to quickly latch on to his chest teasing his pink buds with my mouth. He moaned out as I nipped at his nipple while rolling the other in between my fingers. He tugged me away from his chest using my hair. He tugged even harder making my pants unbearably tight. He pushed me to lay back once more. He started kissing down my neck as he reached the collar of my shirt he started unbuttoning it kissing the newly exposed skin inch by inch. Once he finished he quickly claimed my nipples. Each nip and suck sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my cock. I growled and grabbed his hips and pressed him down on to my cock seeking friction.

The blonde quickly made his way down my chest he rubbed his hand teasingly over my jean covered erection. I groaned out "Fuck! Wait, what's your name?" I needed to know. Desperately. He threw his head back and laughed,"Oh,love my name is naruto remember it cause you'll be screaming it soon enough." I growled at his words as they made my cock twitch within the confines of my jeans. He unbuckled my belt and quickly tossed it aside. He used his mouth to expertly unbutton and pull down my zipper. I lifted my hips as naruto pulled down my pants and boxers in one go.

I shivered when I saw his look of unrestrained lust as he gazed at my member that already had pre-cum beading at the tip. Naruto kissed up my shaft and swiped his tongue over the head. I swore loudly as he dragged his lips back down my shaft. I groaned as his breath caressed my member as he husked out," Cause I know what you're feeling it's okay,girl I feel it to." He brought his mouth back to the tip and sucked it. I clenched the sheets as he gave my head a tongue lashing. He slowly started to bob his head along my shaft taking in more until he reached the root,my head hitting the back of his throat. I carded my fingers through his hair causing him to look up at me. He looked so sexy his lips wrapped around me cheeks dusted pink, but his eyes are what nearly pushed me over the edge. His eyes, god, hs eyes were just so fucking blue and just filled with lust and want and it was all directed at _me._

"God! Naruto!" I grunted as I helped his head along my erection as he used his tongue on the under side and along my veins. He moaned around my length my eyes shot down to look at his form to see him rubbing himself through his shorts. I felt my end quickly approaching but naruto pulled off right when I was there. He quickly raised up and pecked my lips,"Don't get off just yet big boy I'm just getting started." I kissed him roughly our tongues meeting in a war for dominance. As I took control of the kiss I slid my hands to his ass and slipped them underneath his shorts and to my delight I felt only skin no other fabric. He moaned in my mouth as I pulled down his shorts. Naruto pulled away to fully get rid of his shorts I groaned as his movement caused our members to brush against each other. Naruto quickly reached over and grabbed the lube and condoms he set the condoms within arms reach as he opened the lube. He took one of my hands and poured the lube on my fingers.

I gulped as he brought my hand to his entrance, I hesitantly circled the rim. Naruto moaned softly and laughed lightly as he sang," Let it beat,baby breathe I swear I'm right here." His words reassured me that I wasn't hurting him so I started to properly prepare him. Naruto gasped as a finger slid in sasuke was quick to stroke his member as he added another finger. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of narutos silken walls squeezing his fingers as he searched for that spot that would make naruto scream his name. Naruto mewled at the feeling of sasuke's fingers stirred around inside him. "Sasuke! Fuck!" Naruto keened grinding down on his fingers trying to hit that spot again. Sasuke smirked as he inserted a third finger and started to thrust them making sure to always hit naruto's sweet spot.

Naruto shuddered around sasuke's fingers as he felt his climax reaching its peak. "Sasuke! Mmm~ god!" He cried out quickly pulling off of sasuke's fingers. Naruto snatched the discarded bottle of lube and the condom. Sasuke hissed as naruto rolled it down his cock and covered it in lube. He positioned himself over my member using my shoulders as leverage to sink down on to my cock. I held his hips as I helped him lower himself trying desperately not to buck up in to him. I groaned out as I finally was able to feel narutos exquisite heat and tightness around my member. I waited for naruto to adjust. I knew he was okay when he finally breathed out," We'll be good I promise, we'll be so good."

I squeezed his hips as he lifted up and lowered back down repeatedly gradually building up to a faster pace. I finally couldn't hold back and bucked up as he slammed down. He wailed loudly as I had struck his prostate I growled as he clamped down tighter around me. I crossed my arms around his back to grip both shoulders as I rolled my hips up into him. I latched onto one of his nipples as he cried out and cradled my head against his chest as I constantly struck his sweet spot. "Sasuke!" Yelled naruto after a particularly harsh thrust. Sasuke quickened his movements as he felt his completion approaching. He let go of naruto's shoulders to grab his leaking cock and started stroking wanting naruto to finish with him. He grunted as naruto got even tighter. "Shit! Naruto you're so damn tight!" Sasuke growled. Sasuke grunted as naruto pulsed around his shaft. "Are you about come?" Sasuke grunted in naruto's ear as he cried out. When he didn't answer sasuke smacked his ass. Naruto keened from the sting. "Yes! God! Yes!" He gasped out.

Sasuke smacked his ass again, causing naruto to cry out wantonly. "Good!" Said sasuke as he thrust even harder into naruto's heat as naruto finally came. His come splashed on both of their chests as his back arched as he screamed the ravens name. Seeing narutos expression and feeling him milk his member was all it took to finally climax.

As they rode out their orgasms naruto leaned down to kiss his lips and trail his lips down his cheek under his jaw and up to his ear as he breathed out,

"You wanna be high for this."


End file.
